


A Shot of Truth

by K_Popsicle



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: (in the form of Truth Serum), Bonding, Drug Use, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, Hugs, Socially Awkard, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: Harley and Helena bond over truth serum and hugs.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli & Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	A Shot of Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Helena drinks the cocktail Harley hands her without a thought. She’s thrown it back like a shot of vodka before the taste can even register as ‘wrong’.

“What did you just give me?” She asks cautiously.

Harley flutters her hand and steps over Helena’s legs to sit on the bed beside her head. “Oh nothing too deadly, we’re friends after all!”

This has the effect of calming Helena down. Perhaps, she reasons, this is a reflection of a damaged childhood, trusting Harley Quinn was surely unwise. None the less trust she did. She was here after all.

“Are you drinking it as well?” Helena asks, because that seems pertinent.

“Of course! I can’t let you have all the fun can I?” And to prove the point Harley tips her head back and squirts a mouthful of the drug into her own mouth. She makes an exaggerated smacking sound, then sprawls back onto her bed.

“Is it dangerous?” Helena asks. They are holed up in a hotel on Route 66 and Helena isn’t entirely sure why they’re there yet. Given time she’ll find out, presumably, but for now she is at Harley’s mercy. It’s… fun? Helena isn’t too sure, but she isn’t watching the corners of rooms, or wondering how to stab every person they pass in case they turn out to be secret assassins. So maybe it’s fun.

“Only for 13% of the population,” Harley answers calmly, then snorts at her own words and admits, “Guess it’s kicked in!”

Helena still isn’t sure what ‘it’ is, but she figures it out when Harley asks her, “Have you ever had sex?” and she replies “Yes,” against her better judgment.

“Why did you ask that?” she demands with the fear jump of her heart in her chest.

“It’s what gals ask on road trips, it’s _tradition_ ,” Harley says like it’s basic logic. Helena isn’t sure Harley is the kind of person who adheres to logic, but she has little to go on. Her training kept her locked away from society, she had few friends, and little time to spend with them. Before Gotham her life had been very different.

“Have you ever had sex?” she asks back carefully, the caution in her voice natural, not concern for the answer.

Harley sprays a mouthful of her drink in laughter, says, “Enough to make the devil blush.” Then, “You ever think about stealing the crown jewels?”

Helena wants to answer, the impetus is there, but she’s a little confused by the question, “Which ones?” She asks instead of answering and Harley gets all big eyed and excited as she hangs off the end of the bed and plonks her chin on Helena’s shoulder. Helena can see it in the mirror’s reflection and feel it in the way all Harley’s moods tend to take over a room.

“All of them,” Harley breaths dreamily.

“Then no,” Helena answers, because she has to, because the drug won’t let her not. “Why are we on a ‘road trip’?”

Harley makes a noise that Helena reads as annoyance, then says, “I wanted to spend some time with all my gals, but no-one else would say yes. Not that I don’t think your company is amazing, because it is! I just wanted a big party, jacuzzi, swim suit modelling, rob a few banks-”

“I’m not robbing a bank,” Helena shuts that down.

“-play truth of dare,” Harley continues unstoppable and tone wistful, “do each other’s hair.”

“We can do that,” Helena interrupts, and Harley stops talking, which is impressive and a moment later Helena feels two little arms wrap around her from behind and drag her back into- what she suspects is- a contorted hug. She has instincts to fight back, trained into her, but this is Harley so instead she awkwardly pats the arms clinging to her, suffers the little kiss on the side of her face, and waits for the affection to end.

“I ain’t letting go,” Harley tells her fiercely, “I’m gonna hug you until we’re best friends.”

“We are best friends,” is all Helena can say in reply. She expects to be let go, but instead Harley goes quiet, her arms tightening. This time she endures the contact because she knows Harley needs it. It’s not bad, and the longer it goes the less awkward Helena begins to feel about it, but it’s new, unusual. People don’t touch her like this, they never have. But it’s nice.

“You can’t lie about friends,” Harley warns subdued.

Helena reaches back and rub Harleys head in what she thinks is a soothing way and reminds the woman, “I can’t lie, you drugged me.”

After that Harley refuses to let go, tightening her hold and being a little too quiet. At least, until she gets bored, which doesn’t take that long at all.


End file.
